the_darklight_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Allies
Even though we operate under a blanket of supreme secrecy and non-existence, this does not mean that we haven't had the opportunity to cultivate those whom would help us and those that work to hinder us both. Sometimes our undercover identities are lucky enough to score a special friend or help meet whom knows us as that particular make-believe individual. In other circumstances, some sharp criminal manages to elude us time and time again and becomes familiar with an agent's face. Even though this criminal will never know who that agent actually is, they understand that his enemy is from some agency: FBI, CIA, or whatever he dreams up. This database is made available for agents to use in order to be aware and prepared. Allies The Gaslight Society: Operating in Darkness Falls, the Gaslight Society was founded in that very city by Dame Samantha Wainbridge in 1888. At that time, the Dame hand-picked six specialized paranormal investigators to aid her in her quest to document and either identify true instances of the paranormal or to debunk claims of such. The Society took hold, and continued to grow and thrive into the organization it is now. The researchers of the Gaslight Society are just that. They are scholars and scientists, not combatants. As an ally to us--albeit unknowingly--they often have researchers that have vital information that we do not, can get us into places we'd otherwise not be able to get into, and avail us of knowledge we don't have. My advice is that when you are stumped, when our databases are fruitless to your mission, go to speak to a Gaslight researcher. Often, they will be able to steer you in the right direction or give you an idea of what you should do next. Martin Sneed Mama Tachete: Mostly an ally, sometimes an enemy, this dossier is provided for agents preparing themselves for an encounter with this strange and exotic woman. Romana Brooks: A detective with the Darkness Falls Homicide Division. Agent Brooks is one of us; she keeps an eye on the Walsh family for us. Her dossier is not required reading but useful to know if you ever find yourselves encountering her. Lemonhead Taters: This mentally ill homeless man has his senses finely tuned to the paranormal. He's an extremely useful street informant without ever knowing a thing about The Dread. Special Agent REM: One of the independent free agents of the Paradigm City cabal specializing in yokai and the dream world. Enemies Lord Terence-Smith Ashcroft: Beware. Lord Terence is a Necromancer and Ceremonial Magician of the highest order within the Southern Rose. He is powerful socially and politically. He operates out of Darkness Falls. Under the moniker Lord Equinox he has confounded Cosmics. He is a very intelligent man and potent adversary whom makes use of the Mesa Devils to handle his wet works and deflect attention away from the Southern Rose. If you find yourself embroiled in one of his schemes, you will have to rely on all your wits to thwart him. Going in guns blazing will only spell disaster--for us. Alice Broker: Broker is the head of the Sisters of Hippolyta cult. (q.v). A specialist with sympathetic Magick and sorcery, she often uses both to convince her followers that she has the power she has. Be exceptionally careful when dealing with this woman, her powers of observation themselves seem, at times, pretenatural. Tobias M. James: The sinister leader of the Orpeum Society and a proven black Ceremonial magician. We have crossed swords with him on a number of occasions. Beware of him, he is a pillar of society in Raven's Grove and is very powerful socio-politically. Many of his plots concern reeling in wealthy benefactors to brainwash. He's a paradox. He needs anonymity but thrives of theatricality. He's an administrator, not an operator so he stays as far away from the center of the explosion as he can. He never does his own handiwork, he always uses followers and sometimes gang members to get his work done for him. He's insulated himself in the cocoon of control, and losing that control is his weakness. Others This category is reserved for individuals that can be allies or enemies, depending on the kind of interaction we have on them. Because their reactions to us are unpredictable, agents are cautioned to approach with care, if at all. Julia Walsh: Miss Walsh is undeniably the strongest psychic to come along in a century. Where most psychics usually possess on average two Numea, Julia Walsh can do it all: Full telepathy and empathy, sense and communicate with the dead, pinpoint the exact origin spot of Magick, Pyrokinesis, Telekinesis; you get the idea. Be very careful with her. She has proven extremely resistant to recruitment attempts and we don't need her rummaging through an agent's mind and finding out all about us. John Blackeagle: One of three Elders of the White Horse Navajo Reservation. He's racist, seeing only the negative in white people and has proven to be extremely resistant to attemps at making him an ally. He doesn't agree that the problems that haunt his tribe can be helped gotten rid of by 'the white man because you are not Navajo." Tis best to leave him alone entirely unless we have no choice. Category:Allies Category:Enemies Category:NPCs